


Don't Fraternize

by crimscnpeak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Eventual Smut, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, hannibal has a hand kink, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimscnpeak/pseuds/crimscnpeak
Summary: Hannibal Lecter, a well-known owner of a famous casino with a hand kink and the hots for one of his croupiers, Will Graham who is just trying to make money. Fraternizing is frowned upon, but since Hannibal owns the place, he does not care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!!!  
> well, this is my first published fanfiction here, as well as my first hannigram fanfiction. it's just a little AU my friend and i came up with months ago and i just decided to write this trash i-  
> anyway, this will probably be up in 2 or 3 parts, so feel free to bookmark this or something. or don't. this is gonna suck smh.  
> any feedback is appreciated (':

Hannibal didn’t expect for his dislike of gambling to change in the blink of an eye. But once he caught sight of the blue-eyed, curly-haired brunette standing behind the playing table, that all seemed to change.

 

It all started when he was visiting the casino he owns. A high-end establishment that caters to the mature with its opulence. Being wealthy, to begin with, he turned a shabby, cheap-looking building into one of the most well-known casinos in North America; his exquisite taste in decor and the finest materials, it was bound to be a beautiful sight once completed. He did not disappoint his clientele.

Hannibal entered through the stained glass doors, captivating the room with the confidence in his step and the classiness he displayed through his expensive clothing, through his mannerisms. He owns the room and everyone in it. He has the power in his grasp. Hannibal is in control and every single person damn well knows it. Nonetheless, wealth only humbled the European, and he conveys his gratefulness towards the many men and women who spend their time in his establishment.

 

It would be a shame for someone who despises the act of gambling all together to own a casino, wouldn’t it? But for Hannibal Lecter to own a casino whilst finding gambling to be appalling, it makes sense. He also does not allow any smoking in his casino either. Hannibal has enough willpower in him to not get addicted to the game. He isn’t weak, he isn’t impulsive. He will not allow himself to fall into such a hole that he might not crawl out of.

That was all until he met Will _fucking _Graham.__

____

Ochre eyes scanned the filled room, satisfied with what they saw. People of all ages(except for minors) betting their luck at slot machines and playing tables, some obviously pleased with their outcome, some obviously not so pleased. Hannibal greeted a few regulars, charming them with his not-quite-there smile. Passing by a playing table, he had to pause and do a double take. Hannibal could write a novel on the utter beauty he saw in those first few seconds.

__

Will Graham, a recently hired croupier, was absolutely gorgeous in his own distinct way. The messy mop of curls atop his head and surrounding his face, the scruff of his cheeks, the cerulean hues that carried so many secrets within them. Hannibal could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating.

__

Will Graham was a former criminal profiler for the FBI until he was pushed over the edge, to the point he could no longer do his job correctly. The mental and physical strain on the man was apparent, especially after pulling the trigger on a man ten times. After leaving the field, he found work fixing boat motors and also making fishing lures, but he needed something else. Something different. Something that people were not aware of was that Will Graham had a knack for card games. For gambling. He didn’t do it on the regular since he wasn’t very social. Only when he needed money the most.  
Even then, After weeks or months of not playing, he would win just like that.

__

When he discovered the casino that Hannibal owned, Will applied for a position as a croupier- a card dealer. He went to training for a good four to eight weeks before finally being officially hired once he earned his license.

__

 

__

Hannibal stood aside and watched Will dealing the cards for a game known as Chemin de Fer. He shuffled six decks of cards together with little to no trouble before handing them off to the player to the right of him, continuing counterclockwise. The cards have to be shuffled by the croupier and all of the players at the beginning of the play. The deck was cut and that is when the fun began.

__

Although the game has to do more with the players than the croupier, Hannibal was absolutely mesmerized by his employee. He sat there patiently, like the dainty, little, unstable man he is, watching every player. It seemed like he was analyzing not just their moves, but their mind. Their thinking. Hannibal could see it in Will’s face, although it was seemingly expressionless, minus the light smile that was on his lips.

__

Hannibal had ordered a glass of wine from the bar and had sat at a table close to where Will was assisting, and he simply watched. Hannibal watched as the role of the “banker” was passed on from player to player in order. He watched Will, seeing how he did not fraternize with any of the men and women at the playing table. _What a good boy he is, _Hannibal thought. Croupiers fraternizing with the clientele was often frowned upon. It is rarely allowed for a croupier to be seen outside the casino while wearing their uniform. Hannibal followed that rule as well, as strict as it was.__

_____ _

 

_____ _

Finally, the game had ended and the table had cleared once players who won were paid. Will sighed with exhaustion as he straightened up the area, shouting “seat open” not realizing a new player was stepping up to the plate so quickly.

_____ _

“May I take a seat here?”

_____ _

Will glanced up in the direction of the voice, his eyes connecting with the man who was across from him for a split second before they landed on another area of his face. He gestured for the man to sit as he began to shuffle the cards.

_____ _

“Pick your game.” Will said in monotone, glancing towards his opponent, raising his eyebrows as he looked him over- something that did not go unnoticed by Hannibal. The man was wearing an expensive suit, black with red stripes - vertical and horizontal. The tie was a monstrosity to look at, too extravagant for Will’s tastes. A waistcoat, really?

_____ _

Hannibal’s deep-set eyes burned a hole into the seemingly younger male. He licked his lips before answering.

_____ _

“A friendly game of War. No money, of course.”

_____ _

“Sir, I was not trained to play those types of card games in this establishment.” Will answered, furrowing his brows.

_____ _

“I am the owner of this establishment, and I was wanting to play a friendly card game for entertainment purposes. With you, that is.”

_____ _

If Will’s anxiety was already bad, it was just as worse now after the man replied. He swallowed thickly, running a hand through his chestnut curls. He managed another quick moment of eye contact.

_____ _

“You- You are Hannibal Lecter.”

_____ _

“Indeed.”

_____ _

_‘God, why are you doing this to me?’ _Will could only think. He looked away from Hannibal for a moment before separating the deck of cards into two separate piles. He watched Hannibal grab one deck, leaving him with the other.__

_______ _ _ _

“And you are?” Hannibal asked before their little game started.

_______ _ _ _

“Will. Will Graham.”

_______ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for how long this has taken me to do. i am going through a difficult time in my life right now, with my mother in the hospital, relatives making my life hell, that sort of thing. this wasn't nearly as long as i intended, but i needed to get something uploaded for you all.
> 
> please give me feedback below! anything is appreciated!

Hannibal and Will both grabbed the card that was on top of their decks, flipping them face up in the center of the table. The corners of Will’s mouth quirked into a small, apprehensive smile. He had the higher card, so he grabbed his card as well as Hannibal’s, setting it at the bottom of his deck. Once again, they both placed a card in the center of the table and Will had the higher card. That happened three more times after that, and Will’s smile had turned into a smirk.

Hannibal’s face remained expressionless, yet his eyes narrowed slightly due to the fact he was losing. “I am beginning to suspect that you have given me a bad deck, dear Will. I’m not quite fond of losing such an effortless game.”

_‘Don’t make small talk with him.’_ Will reminded himself. _‘It’s against the rules. Wait, he’s the boss. But that doesn’t matter. Oh, fuck it.’_

“I win every card game I play, Mister Lecter. Ever since I could remember, I haven’t lost once, whether it’s gambling or some little card game such as this one. I hope you are not underestimating me.”

Will watched the corners of Hannibal’s godly lips twitch. Hannibal found the younger male’s sassiness amusing and rude, which only encouraged the curiosity he had towards Will. He hummed contently as he and Will flipped two other cards face up once again. Finally, Hannibal had the upper hand. He took the cards and slid them underneath his pile.

“Well, I do not play many card games, especially if it is for money. I despise the very act of gambling.”

That caused Will’s eyebrows to cock up in confusion. Why the hell would someone who despises gambling own a damn casino?

“It is quite peculiar for someone who does not like gambling to be owning such an establishment.” He must have caught on to Will’s confusion. “It was a good investment, although wealth is the least of my concerns. It has given me much privilege throughout my life.”

Will hummed as he and Hannibal set two more cards down. Hannibal had the higher card again and he took the two cards, setting them at the bottom of his pile.

“Privilege can be a wonderful thing, as well a terrible gift. Tell me, Mister Lecter, has privilege been a terrible gift for you?”

Hannibal’s head tilted slightly and he flipped his card down, watching Will with darkened irises.

“As of right now, William, it has been a beautiful gift. I do wonder if you carry any terrible gifts yourself. I hope not.”

As the game continued, Will was beginning to become even more nervous. Not because he was now losing, but because of his mysterious boss. Hannibal Lecter, his superior. He was playing a dumb fucking card game with his boss. He shouldn’t even be in this situation and neither should Hannibal. Why did Hannibal even come over to him? Why was he so interested in _him_?

Will made a frustrated noise when he saw that Hannibal once again had the upper hand and he glanced up to see Hannibal’s face. A light smirk, barely visible. _A man who refuses to show the slightest of emotion. Pompous._ His eyes were warm, amusement lurked in them, yet something else. Something darker. It reminded him of a cat, prowling in the bush as it centered on what would become its meal. Hunger. Hannibal was hungry, but for what?

_Oh god._

Will’s doe eyes widened with a realization that Hannibal was interested in him, and not in a professional manner. The way he eyed Will, how he conversed with him. Not to mention every time Will set his card down, Hannibal was looking mostly at his hands. _The fuck?_

Will’s hands. His hardworking, calloused hands. They have gone through plenty, from repairing broken boat motors in his garage to pulling the trigger ten times on a man who was going to kill his entire family. Yet, they looked surprisingly soft. Pale and so soft. The veins that stood out against the flesh, which traveled up and beneath the white flannel that was underneath a blood-red vest. Hannibal wanted to _praise_ those magnificent hands. He wanted to kiss each knuckle, each cut or bruise. He wanted to bite into the flesh of Will’s wrists until he broke the skin. Hannibal wanted to feel those hands on his chest as he kissed Will’s beautiful rose-coloured lips. He wanted to feel those hands run through his hair and tug at the strands as he sucked Will’s cock. He wanted to feel those hands leave scratches down his back as he fucked into Will, so intensely until the beautiful brunette’s throat was raw from screaming.

Hannibal was going to get what he so desperately wants.

By this time, Will had already caught on to the fact that Hannibal was attracted to him, and that he may or may not enjoy his hands a little too much. If Will couldn’t escape this game, he might as well flirt with his boss, because that is so fucking normal. _I’m gonna either die at the hands of Hannibal, or from a heart attack._ Will thought.

It has been awhile since Will has gotten laid by anybody, female or male or anyone in between. At this point, he would probably say yes to anyone who wanted any type of sexual pleasure. He was desperate, but was he desperate enough to give into Hannibal’s desires? Maybe so, but a little teasing isn’t _so_ bad.

It just might be with Hannibal Lecter.

“I think you might lose your first ever card game, William.” Hannibal stated, picking up the two cards off of the table, setting them at the bottom of his deck, The empath took a deep breath and glanced up towards the Lithuanian, and he _maintained_ eye contact.

“I’m not worried, Mister Lecter. Losing a simple game of War is not enough to make me a sore loser.” Will replied and they flipped two more cards down. This time, Will had the higher one. He picked up the cards, his knuckles gently and intentionally brushing up against the side of Hannibal’s hand. He noticed the _slight_ twitch of the older male’s lips, which pursed together.

“Unless you would like to make it interesting.”

The sudden confidence in Will surprised Hannibal, considering the undeniable fact that Will seems like someone who would rather jump off of a building than ever make a social interaction. He leaned back slightly in his seat, keeping his eyes on Will’s.

“What are you willing to propose?”

The brunette’s lips pulled into a beautiful, pearly white smile that made Hannibal’s cock twitch underneath his black briefs and plaid black and red pants. Will leaned forward, elbows resting against the padded edge of the playing table.

“If I win this game, you have to pay me extra for my hard work.” _Not a surprising proposal,_ thought Hannibal.

“You have to pay me in any way I want you to.”

That definitely caught the older man’s attention. Hannibal licked his lips and nodded for Will to go on.

“And if _you_ win, I will pay you in any way you want me to.” Will leaned in, lips inches away from Hannibal’s ear.

“And I _know_ how much you would love that, Mister Lecter.”

Hannibal wanted to pull Will onto the playing table and fuck him right there, in front of everyone. But he, unfortunately, had to refrain from doing so. He watched Will lean back with the most innocent expression upon his face. He couldn’t wait to fuck him until his expression was full of pleasure or pain, or both.

Will had one more card. One more card that could either keep the game going, or make him lose. As much as Will wanted to win, he wanted to lose just as much.

He flipped his card down, a three of hearts. The brunette watched Hannibal slowly pick up his card and flipped it down as well. Will’s eyes widened.

Ace of spades. Hannibal won.

He reluctantly looked from the card and to Hannibal’s face, his eyes. The smugness, the arousal. Hannibal was going to have his way with him.

This was _not_ a good idea, now that Will was reconsidering it.


End file.
